warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
IceClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) Diamondlight was out hunting. Suddenly, she saw a monster driving through, and hit her with such a force she crumpled to the ground, her head cracked. She immediatly lost a few lives. ''Giratina'''' is'' ''not'' ''amused.'' http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 23:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Looking at her kits, Coldpelt heard a loud crack. "Rainkit, Blazekit, Boulderkit... I'll be back." she mewed, worriedly. She ran out of the camp and sprinted in the direction in which she'd heard the crack! ''"Diamondstar!" Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 02:09, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar was limp on the ground, her eyes glazed. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r''''c'e'u''''s'?]]' 04:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker followed, and screeched "NO, DIAMONDSTAR!" FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling '07:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Rainkit squealed "Wha...?" when she heard Rubywhisker's screech 'FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling '07:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Blazekit looked after his mother, then at Rainkit. He jumped at Rubywhisker's screech. "What was that?!" He yelped. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 07:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) "I dunno!" she was petrified. 'FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling '08:38, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Sparklepaw was hunting in the forest. She saw a mouse. Before she could pounce on it, a snake slithered by near her.Silver 15:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Blacknight's eyes widened as she saw the snake. 'FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling '08:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker collapsed to the ground, and she suddenly had a flash. She saw a shadow come over ice, and then a fire making the ice melt. Rubywhisker snapped her eyes open, and she was panting. 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... '09:24, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Coldpelt backed away from the fire, knowing she would be killed very easily by the fire. Then she padded up to Diamondstar's side. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 21:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) (It was a dream/vision x3) Rubywhisker stood up, and padded up to Diamondstar. "Are you ok?" 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... '22:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail padde into Mistshadow's den. "Anything for me to do today?" she asked. 'YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE. 18:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar woke up, groaning. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 04:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC) By now, it was well-known that Coldpelt had three kits and that one of them had a speech disorder. But Coldpelt didn't like to talk about it. "Diamondstar! What happened?" Coldpelt mewed. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Rainkit rasped "What's going on? Coldpelt hasn't come back yet!" FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? '21:42, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know!" Blazekit mewed , fear in his voice. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 21:54, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Rainkit shivered. Rubywhisker dashed over to Diamondstar. "Let's get you back to camp.." 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? '21:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Coldpelt tok one of Diamondstar's shoulders. "If I have to I will drag you home, Diamondstar." Blazekit was scared; Coldpelt wasn't back to the camp yet! Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 22:04, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Rainkit heard a shuffling noise as Coldpelt and Rubywhisker dragged Diamondstar back into camp. 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? '22:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar stirred. "Ugh.." She groaned, bleeding from the cuts she recieved from the hard, rocky ground. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 01:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Coldpelt dropped off Diamondstar in her nest. "What happened?" Blazekit asked. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 01:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) (TWO EDIT CONFLICTS) Crowfoot walked into the nusery to find her kits sound asleep. She curled up next to them. "Ow! My tail!" Ripplekit squeaked. "Sorry.." Crowfoot mumbled. "Why do I have to be so big!" she complained. "Why do you have to be so annoying" she thought. "Because you have you father's size." "Really?" Ripplekit looked like she was going to burst with pride. "OK, lets sleep. I don't want to wake up Blackkit and Cloudkit."Don't worry I'm awake alredy awake.." Blackkit mumbled. "Go to sleep." She said sternly. "OK" Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 13:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail padded into her tiny nest in the Medicine Cat's den. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE. 01:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Redshade's Dark Form sprang on Redshade. Redshade dodged, and they ran out of camp in a heap of claws, teeth, and hissing. IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 09:10, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Altaria was passing by. She saw Redshade. "Redshade!" She hissed. Somehow, she knew she shouldn't interfere. This is his battle... I'm not supposed to cut in. She thought. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 00:01, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Redshade's Dark Form was calm, and started some static. Redshade was confused. IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 00:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Crowfoot walked out of the nursery with Blackkit at her side. he saw the batlle and quickly took Blackkit into the nursery. "Stay in here little one." she mewed. Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 00:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar healed after a bit. She limped over to Crowfoot. "Blackkit's growing." She purred. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor''' 02:27, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Cloudkit felt out of place. | Redshade and his Dark Form were starrting to seriously tear the other's skin, and the Dark FOrm tried to take Redshade's left eye out. IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 03:11, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar purred at Cloudkit. Altaria winced. "Redshade..." She cried out. ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 03:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "Cloudkit!" Crowfoot called to her kit and brought him into the nursery. "You stay here." She said sternly. "Why!" "Because." She looked at Ripplekit. "Take care of them." Ripplekit nodded. "Yes he is Diamondstar. And it's crazy how big Ripplekit is. She's as big as an apprentice!" She purred back and gave her a friendly lick over the ear. "You should rest..." Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 11:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) on and passing the time... Coldpelt and her kits were staring at Redshade's Dark form. Blazekit's fur was standing up, Coldpelt beginning to drop temperature. "If he starts attacking... get to the nursery." Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 15:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "Coldpelt! I cant find Ripplekit!" Crowfoot wailed.Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 21:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Altaria cried out, and closed her eyes, trying to get the image of her mate and the enemy out of her mind. ''Redshade... win... She thought. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor''' 00:16, February 28, 2013 (UTC) The kits were standing really close to Coldpelt, hoping that she would protect them. "I'll protect you... don't worry." she told her kits. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 23:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I know what it's like for kitting; I read through most of Bluestar's Prophecy. Diamondstar tried to stand up, and her eyes flared at the sight of Redshade and the other Dark Form. "Coldpelt." She mewed. "You have to get the kits to the nursery. They don't deserve to watch that battle, nor do they need to." ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 23:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Nodding, Coldpelt padded to the nursery, around the camp. The kits followed, closely, and when she approached the nursery, they scampered in. She stood at the entrance, just inside. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:12, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar looked over at Redshade and the dark form. "Better get it gone." She murmured. ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 03:28, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Blazekit stuck his head out. Coldpelt pushed him back in, concerned for him. "Trust me... You don't want to watch this." she murmured as gently as she could, the fear coursing through her. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Diamondstar looked at Coldpelt. "We should go inside, but keep watch of the camp in case Redshade..." She bit back the last word. ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 03:36, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Dies. Coldpelt sensed the word in the offing. She nodded, unable to speak with the shock. Why was there a full-blown war going on right in the camp?! Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:44, March 4, 2013 (UTC) She looked at Coldpelt. "You hear? Let's go." ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''''' 03:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC) "All right. Rainkit, Blazekit, Boulderkit! We're getting out of the camp." She couldn't carry three of them at once, though... Looking at Diamondstar, she silently asked for help to get them out. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:IceClan Category:Clans